An HDMI (registered trademark) standard exists as an interface for connecting a portable terminal to a television. When the portable terminal or the like is connected to the television via an interface employing the HDMI standard, for example, contents stored in the portable terminal or the like can be transmitted to the television, and the contents can be displayed on the television (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
In recent years, an MHL (registered trademark) standard also exists, which is based on the HDMI standard. MHL is an interface standard for high-speed video transmission intended for portable terminals. MHL can transmit video data of uncompressed 1080p horizontal resolution and 30 fps to a television via three terminals. Note that a USB connector having five terminals is actually diverted for this purpose in MHL.
In this manner, as the advantage of employing MHL, a television can be connected by using a USB connector which is a general-purpose connector.